A funeral song
by Radiklement
Summary: What will happen if I happen to put my hands on a song from James Blunt, and no other than Goodbye my lover? Oww. Tyson, why are you Tyson? And you Hilary? Why are you... What a used line... Come and see!
1. Funeral song

Well well well, what can I say?

Be indulgent with me, I 'M not an english author but a french one. This fic is my first english fic. I'm proud, I must admit it. But if there's mistakes (I'm sure I made one spmewhere) don't be angry, it's not completly my fault. I learn english since only four years. (And british english, let's guess that I'm not the only one who don't understand every english word I used.)

And so, what about me?

Who am I? (A crazy girl of 15 years old that only think about beybalde (mangas) and school. (I don't have the choice.) What am I? Some kind of fuck . . . (No, that's my brother's description, not mine. Rdicalement? Where does it come from? Don't know, that's surelly not important. (What am I? What am I ? I'm pathetic!)

Well now, what about the story? It,s a one-shot, a yaoi Kai/Tala, a song fic. . . and one other but I'm leaving you the surprise! Sorry for mistakes (one more time.) And you's talking during all the fic? Kai! So I wish everyone will understand what I mean to say in this fic, it's not easy to write in something else than your language, in fact I made it for one of my dearest friend. She'll recognise her if I say taht I'm tanslating her fic in english into french. That's easier this way I found.

If some of you want me to translate their fic, just review, if none, review, and if you just want to tell me that you don,t like the story, review. I want review! So now, let's all enjoy and read!

_I dumped you again_

That's it, I've made it again, it's desappointing myself.

I am afflicted.

That's it, I dumped you for the second time . . .

_I don't understand_

If I don't understand, it's certainly because there's nothing to understand.

No, that's make so much time that I repeat those words, that I hurt you again.

That's becoming an habit.

I tell you that I hate you. . .

_It's happened before_

Like I've told you so often, but it's false. I repeat it only to believe this myself. I hate you for make me feel like that. For being the only one who can made me feel guilty. If only it could be more simple. . .

_can't take it no more_

No, I can bear it no more.

Act so badly. . .

Make you live this nightmare to get me out of it.

To get my heart out of it.

I'm losting my reason.

I know that I haven't the right to let you down there, but they obliged me.

To rescue you?

Or die?

No, even this I cannot.

_These foolish games_

That was a game for fool.

Crazy like my grand father.

Like this old man that made you living a martyrdom

_Always end up in confusion_

I always end up in understanding nothing

Who I am?

Who you are?

What you mean for me?

That's really the last thing I can understand.

If I could've acted just one time differently . . .

_I'll take you back_

I already came back one time, remember?

Everything was going better.

Everything was so good, for sometimes.

That's right, not so long. . .

Not more then a day, but what a day. . .

We lived so much impossible things you and me.

Not only that day, during all our chilhood too.

For you, I saw it, that was the summum of hapiness.

Complete hapiness

A renaissance.

_Just to leave you once again_

But I leave you.

Like this, without any reasons.

Without a word, without even a goodbye.

If you could know how I've regretted it after.

How much I hated me for have made this.

But Balkov didn't leave me any choice.

I've made it for you.

Well. . .

I thought it was for you. . .

But that was for my heart.

And for your, a little.

We weren't almost sure.

Sure of nothing in fact.

I should have not leave you, but it happens some time that's leave seem to us to be the only good thing we can do.

_I died in my dreams_

You know, I always do thoses awfull nightmares . .

When I'm sleeping without you, it's impossible to got peace.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

However, I'm a big boy, I'm not afraid by darkness.

Nothing scares me.

Nothing unless being without you.

Your presence was protecting me from all, but without you.

Without you, it's mean you're without me. . .

That hurt when I think of that.

_Got lost in the fire_

I lost myself in the flames of my hell.

I'm lost in my lonelyness

In our lonelyness.

That's far of the eyes, far of the earth.

For now, my heart is bleeding.

I thought I could forget you, impossible.

I'm to afraid of having nothing where I can have a support.

To afraid of having nowhere where I can attach me.

And so I'm afraid of falling in despair.

_I died in my dreams_

Finally, my reason will come back to me.

I'm gonna understand ehat I need.

What we need.

_reaching out for your hand_

You remember when we were young?

One time, I fall of a tree.

That's stupid to only think of that, but you help me to get up, and you smile to me. I would haved keep your hand in mi one forever.

_My fatal desire_

I need you, I should admit it.

I need to know if you're in security, in good shape.

If I could take care of you, in knowing that I don't put you in danger by the same occasion.

_I've failed you again_

I came back once more.

I thought that everything would be alright this time, but. . .

When I know what you haved to bear during the time I was gone.

I hated me so much for don't haved be there, for don't have been able to help you.

Protect you.

Take your place.

However, make something!

That,s in coming back that I've realised how much I loved you.

And how much I hurt you.

Without even wanting to.

I understand all bad things I've made to you.

_'cause I let you stay_

Because even if I tell you nothing

Keep in silence.

Jeep in the silence what I should have tell you from the start.

This and to hide to you what I was feeling, I've made you believe that you mean nothing to me.

That you presence don't bother me.

And that it don't made me happy.

_I used to pretend_

I've always did like if . . .

Always act like it was real.

Real and true.

I'we you believed what was not true.

I've made believe it myself during all those years.

_that I felt ok_

I wanted to pretend that everything was right, real, normal.

Like if nothing had hurt us.

Like if our life was perfect, wonderful, beautiful.

Like if I don't wanna something more then victory.

That there was nothing more important.

That I didn't need anything more

Even affection and feelings.

_Just one big lie_

A lie, simply.

A life of lies.

I always been hide beside lies.

My perfect chilhood in a pretty castle next to a lake, with my parents.

A lie.

Me, unique child, wich family only want the good.

A lie.

All the adults have told me :

Lies!

_Such a perfect illusion_

And when we think about it.

Anyone could believe it.

They won't have see any mistakes.

In fact, everyone believe it today.

Everyone believe in this lie that is my life.

Everyone, except me.

Everything was done perfectly, everything was perfect.

To perfect.

I don't wanna believe it anymore!

It's too easy to hide ourself beside lies.

Beside false truths.

To hide us somewhere in inventing stories that make us forget our problems.

Our own problems. . .

_I made you mine_

I made you mine

I tell you all

Finally I've told you the truth, but doubt are always there.

The pain that I face for you, next day you bear it for me.

Even if I finally accept what I felt and if you admit it yourself.

They are always here, them.

He will be always here, him.

Balkov. Voltaire.

I made myself yours to make you forgive me.

But if our martyrdom continue to long under the supervision of those fools.

_Just to leave you once again_

I'll leave you here once again.

And they will manage to stop you if you want to follow me.

They won't let the two of us escape.

They're never gonna lost you and me by the same time.

By the way, they know well that if you stay here, I'll come back.

I'm enough stupid for this.

To get myself into the wolf's mouth

Oh the wolf!

Remember when we were small?

You were the big and bad wolf.

Me the pheonix.

The little bird that you killed and who came back to fight with you, even after death.

Indefinitly.

I don't wanna leave without you.

But than, our only chance for exit is death.

Because we cannot continue to love the other in silence like this.

To accept to only stand next to you.

To talk like there was nothing between us.

Like if nothing exist of other than victory.

No, you don't want to receive orders anymore.

Their commands, I won't take them anymore.

We're two stubborns, it's true.

To decide by ourself.

And be free, that's our goal.

_I died in my dreams_

But we don't have a lot of choices.

There's no time left.

Their experiences will kill us, or we'll do this by ourself.

You,re becoming crazy

My return had slowed the progress of it.

But madness make his way in you anyway.

Feet after feet.

She burn me with a small fire.

She kill me, slowly, but she's killing me.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

This, I can understand it well.

That's unbearing to see you doing anything.

To see you connected, attached, prisonner.

Just to provide you to hurt anyone after you received another injection.

Always tests from Balkov. ..

To think that our only futur is death, who's getting nearer every day.

That's painfull.

_Got lost in the fire_

I wish someone made me burn before I see you again being tortured by Balkov.

I lost myself in my head, in the clouds.

In the smoke that's filling the place.

Spencer put the fire somewhere another time?

His cas is really desesperate.

But you, you can get out of it.

There is a chance for us.

I can see the flames.

You're sleeping next to me.

Partner

You, the fire don't bother you.

I would stay here with you and fire wont even touch you.

It wouldn't touch you or me, or anything else.

Onlu Balokv.

Oh, that would be the fire of my anger.

But I can hear the others crying.

That's a total confusion

Spencer have not missed his shot this time.

_I died in my dreams_

That's now or never.

I shake you a little, explain you. We got to hurry.

You don,t want to die here and I don't want to see you dying here so. . .

_Reaching out for your hand_

I take your hand in mine.

It's now or never.

Partner

This time I'm leaving with you.

Our destination?

Hell or paradise.

All depend of what's going to happen now.

You're agree with me?

Of course you are, what a question.

_My fatal desire_

No, don,t say a word.

There's no time left for this now.

If we get out of it . . .

If we get out of here, you'll tell me everything you want.

I'll listen to you until I became deaf

What's not going to happen if you talk to me.

Your voice is my only reason for not became deaf

Your smile's my only reason for not became blind

Your presence's my only reason for not became dumb.

But hurry now.

There's no time to loose.

That's now or never.

We've got out by the window and fell in the snow.

Guards are all inside.

The manor's burning

That's now or never.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I nver be afraid by the fire.

This is the same for you.

We get through the walls of the abbeys.

Your red hairs flew in the wind.

You're blowing, but you hide it.

Like me.

The only thing that you don't hide is your hapiness.

But there is something like a shadow in your smile.

What's the matter?

What we're going to now?

I must say that's not very important.

As long as we're far from them.

And most of all, as long as we're together.

Oh, come on.

I'm gonna bring you somewhere I go only one time.

I was escaping form there, like today.

But I haved the heart in sorrow, because I was alone.

You'll see, it's wonderfull.

You won't feel the burns we've got when we were passing between flames.

I won't feel them as well.

We'll feel only our hands holded one in the other.

Our hearts that can beat at the same time.

The wind who make dance the clouds.

If we're dead?

I don't know.

I never died before.

It's not easy to know in those conditions.

If I see someone whose dead, I'll tell that the answer is yes.

But in waiting, all I can say :

Is that you,re with me.

That we,re walking hand in the hand on a sun's ray.

That the clouds are touching our shoulder.

That I love you, like ever, but that I'm now showing it for the first time.

Freely.

That we are free.

How I came here?

I was surelly dreaming because I saw my mother the last time I came.

When I think of it, we're surelly dead.

Yes, because nothing's still hurt me.

No pain.

And I don't see pain on your face.

I've told you that we'll get in hell or paradise.

So you're right, we must be in paradise.

Though free

With you Tala

My paradise would have been anywhere.

In hell like in sky.

Except on earth.

But in hell like in sky

Even if I prefer sky.

It got the color of your eyes.

What do you think about that? Pretty, sad ? We're at the end of my vocabulary. I know, that wasn,t very nice to kill them, but be sure that the two of them are very happy now and that an angel will take care of. . . (OK! Let's that they are happy and we'll be okay!) Now, for mistakes, i'm really sorry. Well, I doN,t know what I can say, if you want me to continue to do english fic (my mistakes weren't so bad) just tell it. I need to know! And if you want me to translate your own fic, (Well, I really need to know, doN,t you think so?) A well, let's say good bye. Thank you for have reading this, have a nice day, a nice holiday, a nice nicht, and so whatever you want! See ya!


	2. To much love will kill you

Hey, I must thanks everyone who read or left a reviews (THANK YOU ALL NEW YORK !) Sorry, by now, most of my friends are at New York and Boston in USA so I feel a little lonely on this morning. I won't see them before Monday, I'm gonna cry ! So thanks to everyone, sorry for my mistakes, you know that my fisrt language is french and so that I'm not so good in english, but let's so talking about me and start with the real subject !

You know what ? I've made another one-shot, songfic, deathfic, (I'm surrely born for that) sorry, this one is not a yaoi (I'm not very good for those kind of fic but the next will be one yaoi I promise it) Well, the fic is excellent anyway . This time, Ray's talking alone. All he's saying is for this bitch of Mariah (I don,t like she you know. . .) You'll see that my resentment has been contagious. . . (Ray don,t like her, or like her too much, well guess with the title !)

And one more minut, I'll try to explain how I'm gonna make all of this. I made full of one-shots and I put them all together (just here) to make a collection of one shot. Is that all right ? If you don't like it in this way, you can tell me, and I put every one-shot in his own section, all alone, in his own little section with no one to make him forget his lonelyness . . . (I'm completly crazy, don't ya think so ?) Well, all this to say that I don't like to separate the one-shots I'm not going to do this. We'll see this later, in waiting, let's read. . .

_Too much will kill you_

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_

Only pieces of myself.

_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_

If I cry they won't understand, but they never understood.

I've never cried since today.

But now I need it so deeply.

_I'm far away from home_

I let down my family.

My house and my friends.

_And I've been facing this alone_

I wanted to be lonely, but . ..

_For much too long_

Nom I'm so left alone, I can't take it no more.

Now, when I'm alone, it made me feel so hurt.

_I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_

My mother the first, she lied to me.

_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_

She make me believe in my father life, even if he won't be there anymore

She told me life is beautiful, but I can't believe her.

Not now that life take me so much under.

_In my tangled state of mind_

In my head, that's should be easy, there'll be no trap on my way.

What a mistake !

_I've been looking back to find_

I haved found the truth myself.

So I'm gone look for her.

And what I found was pretty worst.

_Where I went wrong_

All my chilhood, they lied to me.

I've surrely mist something somewhere.

You were the only I could count on.

_Too much love will kill you_

But I must have love you too much.

_If you can't make up your mind_

It wasn't clear in your head.

It wasn't more in mine.

_Torn between the lover_

Torn by our love

Or by my leave?

_And the love you leave behind_

Me I left everything behind, even what my heart was feeling for you.

_You're headed for disaster_

And for you it was a disaster.

The street, sorry that I haven't told you, it's rough to survive inside. . .

_'cos you never read the signs_

You don't understand what they wanted from you.

You gave them all just to forget me.

And that's only remind you.

That I'll never have done that.

_Too much love will kill you_

But if I love you too much you go away saying that I'm choking you.

_Every time_

Every time. . .

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_

I'm only the shadow of myself.

I won't smile no more, I won't laught no more.

In fact, I can't understand me myself.

_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_

There is no more exit for me.

No more chance to get out of it..

_I used to bring you sunshine_

Before I was happy, you too.

I can't take it, it's hurting me, I wish it could stop.

_Now all I ever do is bring you down_

I'm hurting you and I would like that everything stop!

_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_

But can you guess what I could've leave on my side ?

Or there is no one more then you and Lee, I don't feel anything ?

Don't imagine that I go everywhere just to explore the world.

If I'm gone it's because of you.

Mariah. . .

_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_

It was impossible to love you without show it to you.

But you didn't want this love.

Not the one that I got, well you told it to me.

_No there's no making sense of it_

For me, there was no sense in it.

I was loving you, it was simple.

_Every way I go I'm bound to lose_

Now everything I do is loose.

That's never enough for you.

So now this is the end, no never again, I won't bother you.

_Too much love will kill you_

I haved too much love for people around me.

I was only a little boy and this love, my mother didn't want it.

After, it was you. . .

_Just as sure as none at all_

Now if someone want me to love him, sorry, I won't.

I'll kill him by love, I 'll love him too much, but never like this could be right .

I'm not sure of nothing anymore, but one thing.

Irony is the one I love the less.

Because she made my life become the hell.

My feelings some punishment.

_It'll drain the power that's in you_

So my love wil hurt you, it'll make you suffer more then all the other.

_Make you plead and scream and crawl_

When you'll realise your mistake, you'll beg me to bring it back.

But my love won't be there anymore.

_And the pain will make you crazy_

And I wish you'll become crazy for it, it's all that you deserve.

Yes you'll become mad like me and forget how we can love.

Before I knew . . .

Now it's too late for me to remember. . .

_You're the victim of your crime_

But everyone push me away too much time, I cannot open me at new.

Now that's the end, I won't suffer anymore.

That's only your fault, yours and my mother's.

Take it like a lesson for wanting less when someone want to give you all !

If you have let me love you in my way.

Take you an hold you in my arm, I'll should have made in front of all the earth.

_Too much love will kill you_

But i twas too much for you and her.

I wish you'll get in hell !

No, love cannot destroy.

Only hate can do it.

_Every time_

And every time I think to you.

I dream about a graveyard.

Where you'll sank for not had let me do like I wanted.

I'll couls have love in silence if you've don't obliged me.

To not love you simply.

Now this is the war.

_Too much love will kill you_

I never love too much.

That's impossible to do.

But I've hated you too much.

_It'll make your life a lie_

Everything they told me, love, paradise.

I dont want this, you stole them from me.

My hapiness and my love too, you took them from me.

_Yes, too much love will kill you_

You can think that I'll choked you.

That wasn't like Lee.

He notched all.

He take you all because he loved you.

Me I don't have the same right.

I showed it too much.

I won't have act like him.

Me, I would have keep you with me and loved you.

With all the love my mom don't have destroyed.

_And you won't understand why_

But you understand nothing.

No nothing.

_You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul_

You give up everything

Just to forget

What you've lost with me.

What you've won with Lee.

You're nothing more then a bitch in Hong Kong.

You sell yourself.

No,sorry, I don't love you anymore.

_But here it comes again_

Instead, you still telling me the same thing.

That you cannot take me with you.

All this because I would made too much things.

Like if love someone could be too much.

Like if we could love too much.

This man who beat you yesterday, that was what he was doing, really ?

Did he loved you ?

He loved you like I could've loved you?

No, you don,t understand that I loved you for real?

Ans so you have to destroy all?

_Too much love will kill you_

All right then, I'll realise your wish.

I must love you enough to get you out of this hell.

To do like you said I will.

Too much love will kill you.

Even if, tomorrow you'll die under my kicks that won't be because of my love.

But because of my hate.

_In the end..._

After I'll go away.

Letting you floating in your own blood.

I'll imagine that head of Lee when he come tell me the news.

This news that I'll already knew.

And I'll laught when I see you alife for the last time.

I'll laught for the last time of my life.

With a laught as broken as me.

I don't even asked you to love me in return, like I haved with my mom.

Just to let me love you.

But you don't want.

_In the end. _

So no one will never love you anymore.

Nor me, nor Lee and no one.

You understand, no one could have loved like me I should have do!

But now it's too late.

That will be the end tomorrow. . .

That wasn't so bad, don,t you think so ? The song? That was Queen. Greatest hits # 3. I promise it, if you like the style, I'll do another one like this next week, but you should tell me that you want another one one-shot songfic (it's surrely won't be a deathfic bud a sad one) So let's review !

P.S. I know that there's no much people liking Mariah, I'm sorry if you don't love that I killed her but you know, me I don't like her that much and I don't wanna did another wonderfull end with everyone happy, so everyone is sad now, and me, I'm laughting of the face of Lee !

See ya !


	3. Moonlight and Vodka

Yes there was a lot of mistake in the last chapter, I'm sorry for that. And have nothing to say then forgive me (I'm french not english, you cannot punish me for my father and mother language!) Well, the next fic is called Moonlight and Vodka, and came from a song that have de same title sing by Chris TheBurg. (Excuse my mistakes, I know there'll be a lot again in this chapter, but the best in this, is that I try to do something and walk on my shyness to show to others what I can do, like when I'm in an english country and I try to talk with the others even if I'm not so good in english) Well, stop talking and let's read!

His name?

Balkov.

His first name?

Boris.

What is he doing?

Running away.

What he've got?

Evil of the country.

And about the story?

It's gonna be short.

Today?

He 18 years old, have blue hairs, brown eyes.

What is he trying to escape?

Voltaire Hiwatari.

Why?

Because he don't wanna obey anymore.

What did he don't know?

He's doing exctaly what Voltaire want.

Where is he?

In a bar. . .

_Fix me a drink, make it a strong one,_

I can't take it no more, I must escape,

Forgot, I've killed so much people,

Lied so much, stoled so much

It's not easy to bear everything I've done

What he still don't know?

He's gonna love to do those bad things he's obliged to do.

_Hey comrade, a drink, make it a long one, _

Hey old of the bar, a glass,

Understand, when I say a glass, I mean with true alcool.

This is Vodka that I want

What he really need now?

A concrete alibi.

_My hands are shaking and my feet are numb, _

My hands that's shaking, my eyes's closing,

My feet are frozed.

I feel bad everywhere

What he would want to have?

A place next to a warm fire.

_My head is aching and the bar's going round, _

My head begin to turn, I drink too much, and I'm asking for more.

If I can just forget this girl's that making eyes at

This woman that I killed,

Those children they've made me assassinated

What he've got?

He knows that he's guilty

_And I'm so down, in this foreign town; _

I wish I could disappear

Exit from the city, exit from. . .

reality

Guilty of what?

Of obedience.

_Tonight there's a band, it ain't such a bad one, _

A band that's playing music, I know them well

They are not so bad, but not so good

What he would like to hear?

He have the swan lake ballet in the head.

He know that this is stupid but he cannot do anything for this, his mother played it for him before he failed asleep

What is it ?

A pathetic remember.

_Play me a song, don't make it a sad one,_

What are they waiting for to play?

It'll take out this stupid song of my head.

Perhaps if this is a sad song . . .

Oh no, if they. . . I'll make them eat their instruments if that's something sad again.

Why is he here?

To escape from Voltaire.

_I can't even talk to these Russian girls, _

I cannot even flirt with the girls of the bar anymore.

Before I was able

I don't got the strenght for it anymore.

Or the courage.

Why does he need courage?

Because he know that he'll never found love.

And that's like it he want it to be.

He know that he don't deserve anything more.

_The beer is lousy and the food is worse, _

Beer is. . .disgusting,

I don't tell you for food,

Can you do anything better idiot?

If that's my last meal, I'll like at least,

At least that it's not repugnant.

His last meal?

'Cause if they found him, that would be the end

_And it's so damn cold, yes it's so damn cold, _

It's pretty cold tonight, almost to much cold.

But me, like everytime I like that,

Cold is the only thing that can forgive me,

It kick, after it bites,

But after all, it forgives you.

Forgive what?

To have forgot innocence.

Tenderness, softness.

_I know it's hard to believe, _

I know that's hard to believe what I'm telling.

But. . .

But what?

Pity too, he lost it.

_But I haven't been warm for a week; _

I don't haved get warmer in the whole week.

I'm frozed everyday.

And I let this happens, because I don't care anymore.

I'm just to near of the dead end.

What dead end?

The same then Raskolnikov the killer.

He killed, he didn't have the choice, nom, he cannot come back

The problem?

Everything's gonna get worse.

_Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,_

Moon is shinig outside, alcool is making me see think in colors at new.

But I'm scare by the moment when it would stop.

After this, everything will come as evil as it was.

What evil?

The one he had made.

_Midnight in Moscow is lunchtime in L.A., _

It's midnight, the hour of rabble, hooligan,

Of the bitchs and dancers . . .

It's my hour, give me another glass.

A real one this time. . .

Is he gonna get sick, and would he stop drrink after that?

Slowly, Balkov aren,t this kind of guys, they drink as much as they want.

And after?

Weel, he won't get sick of driinking today.

_Ooh play boys, play... _

They can dance those idiots.

They can shake everything they have, I don't care.

I don't care about nothing anymore.

And usually, I've no interest in men.

Is it gonna continue?

With Hiwatari, who knows.

_Espionage is a serious business, _

I'm a spy, this is my job.

Well it was . . .

Why was it?

Everything changes, now. . .

_Well I've had enough of this serious business, _

Now it's more serious.

He kill, he steal, he broke, he destroy.

He does everything.

He can even rape if this is necessary.

So why does he panick?

Because he wasn't born for that.

And who can be born for such a thing, tell me?

But, no one, of course.

_That dancing girl is making eyes at me, _

She's making eyes at me or what?

This gril that's looking at me.

Looking at me strangly,

It makes me feel weird.

I never feel like this before.

That's only a poor little bitch and me, she make me panick?

What we must admit?

To make their work, bitch must find clients, and sometime hunt them.

_I'm sure she's working for the K.G.B._

It's sure, she works for the plice.

K.G.B.

Something that make her have some interests in me.

But I don't really care if she's spying me.

I could even play with her, just a little.

What he don't know?

This girl is a Hiwatari.

_In this paradise, ah cold as ice; _

Owh come on ,

She making signs telling me she want me to follow her,

She can bring me in her room

If after I can remember the color of the walls it would be great.

But how could I fall so far from for where I was?

Sorry mom

Why is he thinking that?

Swaan lake's always playig in his head

Why does he feel cold?

Because he cannot feel anything else then coldness.

_Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,_

I must have drink too much,

That's help me to forgot, but more

It's making me do stupid things,

With a girl I don't even know,

And with who I don't want to have anything to do with.

But he's lying.

How this?

He's almost making things with this girl.

And him like her, they like that.

For the moment

_Midnight in Moscow is sunshine in L.A.,_

Yes, this the end, I coming back

I'm on my way to see Hiwatari.

I'll kill at new before the sun

What is he ignoring?

This time he's lefting a mark behind him.

A sprout of live is hiding somewhere.

Like wanted Voltaire Hiwatari

_Yes, in the good old U.S.A. _

And in this good old world, there's only one more thing he don't know,

This is that's in some years he would kick his own son

The child would never know who was his father

The father would never know where this child came from or form who he is

Years hardened the first,

And after, the second

At the point where 2 generations began to hate eachother.

All this because of who ?

Hiwatari and his daughter, some vodka, a bright moonlitgh night .

The bastard that'll born?

His name will be Kai.

Kai Hiwatari.

The end of another fanfic one shot sad and death one( you doN,t find that this is a little morbid don't you? Just like me) See ya!


	4. Someone bites the dust

A new one in a whole new style. I hope that there's less mistake then in my other chapters.

_Bryan walks warily down the street_,

He went down the street, alone

_With the brim pulled way down low_

He seems to shake

That's an illusion

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_,

He's alone on the road

Alone in the town

Alone in the country

Alone in the world

_Machine guns ready to go_

In his head, the crime is coming

_Are you ready, are you ready for this_

This is it, this time I'm ready

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

I've listen carefully when he explained to me

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

But there's his heart beating too fast

_To the sound of the beat_

What cannot believe that he's about to do that

_Another one bites the dust_

Another had bite the dust

_Another one bites the dust_

Another one is gonna bite the dust

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

One left, two more found, that we say?

_Another one bites the dust_

The young boy shake his head

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

You got me, I'm gonna have you too

_Another one bites the dust_

This is eyes for eyes, teeth for teeth, evil for evil

_How do you think I'm going to get along,_

He surely thought that Bryan was not the kind of guy who stroke back

_Without you, when you're gone_

He messed up in leaving

_You took me for everything that I had,_

He took everything he had, everything Bryan still had

_And kicked me out on my own_

After what he left him behind, as though he was nothing

_Are you happy, are you satisfied_

And the teen wish that he's proud of himself

_How long can you stand the heat_

That he got enough time to take pride of his victory

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

The door of his days is gonna close

_To the sound of the beat_

His heart's gonna beat in another way

_Another one bites the dust_

He'll bite the dust

_Another one bites the dust_

Like he made bite the dust to the others

_Another one bites the dust_

The beat that Bryan had made for him is perfect

_Another one bites the dust_

It'll be like hell, impossible to follow

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

There's a million of way to hurt him

_And bring him to the ground_

Put him down, make him crawl on the ground

_You can beat him_

He could have just beat him

_You can cheat him_

He could have just fool him

_You can treat him bad and leave him_

He could humiliate him and leave him forever

_When he's down_

When he was almost down

But Kai had choice the baddest way to hurt Bryan

_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

This time Kai, you want hurt anyone no more

_I'm standing on my own two feet_

I'm standing really right one my feet and I'm just about to make you pass by the big door

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

You're gonna see what is it to be the victim

_Repeating the sound of the beat_

I'm gonna teach you how to treat badly the people that calls you friend


	5. Crawling back to you

I found this song, from backstreetboys, one of my favorite music group, and I cannot resist i twas too . .. That,s make me mad. So, you's talking? Oh, Tyson. For this time, it's an hetero fic. No yaoi with somethings like this. (If you don,t love the backstreetboys, forget about them, just read the song and the words. Their're so beautiful, no one can resist (well, it's only what I think, make your own advice on it and come back in a review to tell me if you like or not.

_Crawling back to you _(I've always wanted to see a man banting on his knees for me so if he's crawling. . .kawai, if he's Tyson!)

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

Every one, even Kenny, had told me not to do that

Such a thing to you, I know, I've hurt you

_Baby I was wrong _

One of the mistake of my life, the bigger, the baddest

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone _

I twas pretty nasty, I know, and I knew, but you made me suffer so much

_It was time that we moved on _

It was what I though on this time, now I realise the truth

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart _

Now I feel so bad, to have acting like this, I was surrely mad. . .

_But baby here I am _

Hilary, please listen to me

_Banging on your front door _

Don't you hear my knocks on your door?

_My pride spilled on the floor _

I forgot to be proud, I walk on my pride

_My hands and knees are bruised _

I've walked on my knees a little to long

_and I'm crawling back to you _

But I could stay o nthem as long as it'll take

_Begging for a second chance _

Give another chancem as I gave you one

_Are you gonna let me in? _

Please, don't forget about us, about everything we'd lived

_I was running from the truth and _

I didn't know what I was doing

_now I'm crawling back to you _

Now I know what I was missing, so please, don't be rough

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait _

Don,t try to hide you somewhere, I know where you are

_But I'm not gonna wait _

I won't wait until you feel safe at new

_It's the least that I can do, _

I won,t be able to stand another night without you

_just to tell you face to face _

so come here and let me make my apologize

_I was lying to myself, _

Yes, I lie to us, to me, you, myself and them

_now I'm dying in this hell _

now that you don't know how to trust me,

it's now that I need you baby

_Girl I know you're mad, _

I beg your pardon, I was only a child

_I can't blame you for being mad _

There's nothing I can do to come back

_But baby here I am _

But now, can you let me just one more chance?

_Banging on your front door _

My hands's hurt

_My pride spilled on the floor _

You know what it cost me to do this

_My hands and knees are bruised and _

All you neighboor are asking themselves what I'm doing here

_now I'm crawling back to you _

Do I havw to crawl to get you back in my arms?

_Begging for a second chance _

I only want a second chance, another time for us

_Are you gonna let me in? _

Can you give me that? It,s to difficult for you?

_I was running from the truth and _

Ray, Max, Kenny, even Kai, they had told me what was well

_now I'm crawling back to you _

I'm so sorry to didn't have listen to them

_If you could see these tears I'm crying _

Yes, I'm crying

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking _

Yes, there're shaking

_Hear my heart that's barely beating _

And I need you near to stop dying

_You will see a different man _

Please open this door and let me in

_But baby here I am _

Are you sleeping? Are you still hiding?

_Banging on your front door _

Oh come, I never let you down I just, take some distances

_My pride spilled on the floor _

Yes, it's hurt you but I . ..

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)_

I love you, you know it, you know everything, don't do your stubborn

_Begging for a second chance_

I need you, you need me, where's the problem

_Are you gonna let me in? (let me in_)

I admit that I've made a mistake so. . .

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you _

So please now, forgive me

_Banging on your front door (darling) _

And know I'm crying once more

_My pride spilled on the floor _

Your neighboor open their door, looking puzzled

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah _

Everyone know what I could do for you, I'm continuing to asking you

_Now I'm crawling back to you _

Please forgive me, you know I'm sorry, I was a morron, an idiot, I know, you know and all I want is your pardon and your love. I want to restars everything over, from the beginning, so please I'm. . .

_Crawling back to you _

Please, stop this humiliation

_Crawling back to you _

Stop this situation

_Crawling back to you _

Things should not end that bad

Another song fic pretty sad, but, maybe Hilary is gonna open the door one day. .. Poor Tyson. (I want to tell every reader that this chapter is surrely the last of the chapters that I'll do before christmas vacations, I'm in a rush, I'm must hurry myself so good-bye, and please review!) If you don,t I won,t make anymore chapter in this fic! That's a menace!


	6. Dirty little secret

Thanks to everyone who read me, love my english fic, and who review me, that's brought more confidence in myself and courage that you can think. Thank you all!

It makes a long time now that I don't update this fic, don,t you think so? And now I'm back to show you one of my list music discovery. And, that's gonna be a bad song, well I think so, make your own opinion when you'll have read this. One indication, it's a bad person who's talking. To a poor and great person.

_Dirty little secret (_let's say that this title is a big picture of what is coming

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

Have I done anything wrong?

_When I've known this all along_

No, just kidding, I already know about it

It's obvious, don't get upset…

_Go around a time or two_

You can go away as much you want to

Everything I want is that you came back

_Just to waste my time with you_

With you, I'm wasting my time

But I don't, no I don't care at all.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

Hilary, huh? She's not for you

Leave her, leave everything

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

At first, you were afraid about me

Now, you cannot even hide

You need something you don't even like

I really love that

_You are the only one that needs to know_

We can this slavery. It feels great. For me.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

The little toy I use to play with

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

If you tell it to somebody

Nothing won't be easy

No, nothing, any more

(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

So keep your voice down

Shut up and do your clown

_My dirty little secret_

You're the only toy I use to play with

_Who has to know_

Who would want to know such a bad thing?

Now you're under my command

So I say, don't tell anyone

_When we live such fragile lives_

You know how your friends lives are fragile?

_It's the best way we survive_

If YOU want them to survive

Just obey!

_I go around a time or two_

If I disapear, it won't be for so long

_Just to waste my time with you_

So don't think anything is gonna stop so easily,

I won't let you get free

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

Untill the time I get my due and pay

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

You're my toy and you got to do what I say

_You are the only one that needs to know_

No one else can even know

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

Poor little thing, you're not he first

and you won't be the last

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

So listen to me and keep your voice down

(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

If you tell something to anyone

This person will die

_My dirty little secret_

If you open your mouth, you only get regrets

_Who has to know_

Not your father, that is sure

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

That poor Hilary is asking hersalf why you leave her

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

I feel a little sick sometime when I gave you shiver

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

No one of your team mates can imagine

_And all I've tried to hide_

All those lies and this fucking hell

_It's eating me apart_

After those moments, I always feel the same

_Trace this life out_

During the time I was doing it, it was good

But after it don't

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

Don't have no choice, so don't argue

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

You're not the first, don't you know why Kai fled away?

(_Just another regret)_

Don't you now why you're, with Daichi and Chief, the only one you've stayed?

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

The dirty little game I love to play with

_(Dirty little secret)_

I trained you just to get a reason

You're nothing else then a game that boys can play with

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

Keep your voice down or I'll get back my threat

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

If Hilary die, what would you do?

_My dirty little secret_

What would you do if the chief die too?

_Dirty little secret_

Dirty toy a love to play with

_Dirty little secret_

This is not a game, is a rape so I say keep it

Keep your voice down Tyson, or I'm gonna turn it

Turn it all in a sick transit,

Well, more then this is almost

_Who has to know?_

Me, Hiro, I know

_who has to know?_

You, poor Tyson you know

That's enough!

End

I'm nasty, no? I'm sure you all feel sad for Tyson. And yes, it was really Hiro who did that to him. What a bad thing, my song fics are gettint worst in the subjects… I must do something of joyfull, or I'm gonna loose my favorite reader…From who's the song? Don't know. But, let's say that I don't really think that this was the meaning they wanted to give to it. Anyway, that was only this I found to do with that song… If you want another song fic, review!


	7. Yesterday

So, I got a reader who like drama fic? Great, I'm good for those thing! Who's Hiro? The new trainer the bladebreaker get before their team vanish (you know, Max get back with the all star, Ray with the white tigers, Kai with the demolitionboys and Tyson stand beside, alone, with a new team mates named Daichi, a new trainer, Hiro (who I don't like very much) this good old Kenny, and the teacher's pet, Hilary. Hiro's not as bad as I show him in the tv series, but I don't love him. Not even a little so…

You ask me to update, now let's see. Another songfic! Yesterday's from the Beatle (one of their only good songs!)

Yesterday (the title!)

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

The day yesterday was seem really much more then just far away

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

Now I only got troubles, problems and ennemies

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

I would prefer if we were still on yesterday

Cause I won't have to say

farewall

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,_

Well, am I still even a man, a human I mean?

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

Who's that, and why is he here?

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

Please, give me a machine to turn over the time

A way to go back, or answer me why?

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say._

_She w_ouldn't tell me what's true and fair

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

I haved to talk, but when I speak the words are melting together

And don't mean anything

Anything great or good,

nor anything

And now I'm like a ghost, hanted by her voice

And by those days…

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

I was like a little boy on a sunny beach.

Playing with the sand, playing with their heart and body

Playing to be a fish

_Now I need a place to hide away._

Someone hide somewhere where I could stay

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

There's nowhere else for me now, then yesterday

The end

Who was talking? Max. Guess for the rest. I found it great sometimes when the writer let us a place for imagination. So guess. Wish you enjoy it. Thank you to review

Did you love the song


	8. When you're mad

Ok, now, this is serious, I found a song, oh my good, i got a problem with this song, and I think to myself (what a wonderful world!) no, just kidding, ah, oh, huh? Oh yeah, I should came back to the real subjet, indeed, I discover two (well 3, but never mind) new mangas, Full metal alchemist (I already kenw it, but now, I know it a little more and I really like it) Kenshin the wonderer( well, I as wondering about some fact, did this manga was translated in english?) Hum, surrely, it was in french, so we should be able to fin dit in english, in japan, in spanish, in germain and in french. At least, I know 3 of this language, I'm not so bad, don't you think?

Okay, now stop pretending, this is a sexy song, so I decide to use it for a lot of couple. There's seven part at this song, so there's seven couple. One thing, or two, there will be a character who's almost always coming back in every couple, please, try to do like if the other couple before the following haven't exist. It's just a strange way of doing a songfic, but I wanted to try something . I hope you'll understand. Thans you for reading. And thank you for reviewing.

**NE-YO LYRICS**

**"When You're Mad" (Interesting, don't ya think?)**

(Ray/Kai, Ray's thoughts) (hehe, I'm sure I've made a mistake…)

_It's just the cutest thing_

The nicest, the greatest, the most wonderful, the.. the… owh, there's no word…

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

When you get really really angry, it makes me…

Feel so lonely and so in need that I cannot help it

It's stronger then me

_Yelling and throwing things_

At me, at the others, you even hurt yourself sometimes

But you're so cute those times

I mean, there is something fragile in your anger

Something showing how truly you are

And I can see that you're becoming angry only to hide your fear…

_I just wanna eat you up_

From the head to the feet

_I don't mean no disrespect_

Don't wanna have to regret those words

_When I start staring_

And god knows how many times I start staring at you…

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

I feel almost gratefull, almost like if…

It's awk but it feel so great when you're becoming mad

_I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

I'm sorry that every time I see this angry face you do

I just can think of anything else then making love with you

(Tyson/Kai, Kai's thoughts)

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

That make me want to make you angrier

_When you make your angry face_

This cute little angry face

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

Kick me, I can tell you, it's hard to not doing such things sometimes…

_And sex you all over the place_

It's harder then the rest,

So when it's becoming to hard, I just try to make yoou a little more angry

Just to see if you can be, even more sexy then you're already

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

That proves you're still a child, sometimes, it make me feel bad

But you're so cute when you jump all around,

Yelling at me, saying I'm not right.

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

Just to hear you yell some more

And to see the flame of your desire grow in your face

Came out and to see the pleasure I can give you

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

I just can help it when you're mad, I must see you and tease you

(A shoking one… Tala/Boris Balkov, Tala's thoughts)

_Every time you scream at me_

At first it's hurt,

It makes me sad

It pissed me off

and then it melt into a strange feeling

_I wanna kiss you_

I can explain, I can deny

Sometimes that makes me wanna die

_When you put your hands on me_

You think I'm afraid of you

But that's not it

It's incorrect

This is not right

I can understand

I want to hide it

I want it to stop

I want to act

I wanna react

_I wanna touch you_

This make me mad

But it's stronger then me

When you come to make me bad things

I feel better

At the same time things are worse and better

Things are too strange

It's like if I like being beat by you

_When we get to arguing_

It's happening some time

It's when I can bear ot no no more

It's when I'm angry with myself

For living in such a hell

_Just gotta kiss you_

It happens one time,

I wish you retry

I know you were trying to be nasty

I know you were trying just to rape me

But I wanted it to happen

Just to see…

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

I don't know if you understand

I see you in my dream

You're an obsession

Not only for the fear

But also

_But you're just so damn sexy_

All in black

With this mask on your face

I see so few time your face

I wish sometimes I could see without any waste

_When you're mad_

It's the only thing that make me mad

You…

(Bryan/Tala, Bryan's thoughts)

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

Well there's times when I make fun of you

But it's only when I'm feeling blue

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_  
You must think I'm craxy to find you obsessing

But, at least, you're the only one who make me feel this way

_And you know ain't nothing better_

Then when we come out of it

When we forgot about all our pain

When we stop thinking about ourself

And when we start seing a hope

In the fight and in the cry

_Then when we get_

Together, forever, with more fighting

With more blasting

With more yelling

With more hurting

With more growning

With more shaking

With more moaning

And then we're just whispering

After what we are still fighting

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

Sometimes it hurt, but we never regret

We are always boiling of rage, we are always trying to keep our anger for us, but it's always ending the same

We wont live forever so we just live as hard as you can every day

Even if it hurts we just say

Let's try again, we can make it

Make trough another day

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

That's just so great to be with you

To make you love and to just say that I love you…

That's just great to forget our mistake and to calm down

In your arms, or with you between mines.

( Max/Tyson Max's thoughts)

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

That make you look like a littleboy

_When you make your angry face_

Small thin angry face

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

Being someone else then me, becoming

In a hurry

Just needing

Jus wanting to get you all naked and…

_And sex you all over the place_

It's always make me blush

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

Like a little boy, like a little brat

You make me remember you're not even mine

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

To know you're with someone else

It makes me wanna yell to you what is your real place

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

That I can't stand loving you in silence

With this big smile, telling we're only friends

No I can't stand on keeping loving you in silence

Too loud this silence

I gotta tell you how I feel

Or I gotta get away… as far as I can

(Kai/Tala, Tala's thoughts)

_Every time you scream at me_

I wanna hear you scream some more

_I wanna kiss you_

To make you mad about me

To make you forget at the ad things

To tell that our love, should never end

_When you put your hands on me_

Those hands are so soft, even when you want them to be rough…

_I wanna touch you_

To give you back the joy you gave to me

Cause it's the only joy I ever get

When we get to arguing

What's happenin every day, in every training

_Just gotta kiss you_

I should always grab yo with me

In the dormitory

Or in the cloakroom

Well, anywhere where there's no one who'll see

And do something to calm you down

(laugh) you know what I'm talking about

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

I don,t even wanna know,

I just think about the act

It's making me wanting to do

_But you're just so damn sexy_

So damn sexy, that loving you in surrely a sin

(Kai/Tala, Tala's thoughts, last one)

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

Can help it, it's stronger then me…

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

There's a shiver in me when you whisper

There's always the same desire

It don,t take so much time to discover

We are passioned lovers

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

Not just one time or two

All the day long if you let me do

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

So damn sexy,

That's it a gift that god gave me

_When you're mad_

Don't be mad, it's making me crazy

Don't be mad, you're not so nasty

Don't be mad, or you know what I will...

Wanna do…

**Ow, what was I thinking for doing something like that. Well, not much, but, did you like it?**


	9. Goodbye my lover

HAHA, I'm back! Yeah yeah, once more! And now, my English has improved! I wanted to show everyone, so here I am! (and there I go! XD just kidding) Hoping you'll love to read another songfic one-shot, with a great pairing, TysonHilary. Yeah, I love them. And there's not enough of those kind on this damn site. Hey man, I've encounter so many slang and cursed words that now, I can have a dirty language, even in English. Yeah, yeah, I have a dirty language in French, sometimes, when I'm upset, and all, ya know?

Well, I'm not here to get you all bored, so, let's enjoy what's coming!

Goodbye my lover (by James Blunt –no comment, I just HAD to do a fic with his song)

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

You must tell me if you want things to change

If you're ready to give us another chance…  
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

Is it only my fault, or was it because of you?

Well, I must say that as we're two in this, it must be because of us two…  
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

It was my only fear and my only nightmare  
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Well, I thought so at first, cause I'm a champion in every thing

But so it's seems that I'm not in love  
_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

I did what I have to and help you out of it  
_Took your soul out into the night._

And I thought that it would be right then  
_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

I'll never forget you, no I'll never dare  
_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Why things always have to be unfair  
_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

I don't play beyblade anymore

And I can't help fighting in the dojo

I'm not fit anymore to hold a sword  
_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

When everything got clearer…  
_My heart was blinded by you._

And maybe I'm still blind but I'm not missing truth when I say that  
_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

Not enough times, even if we spent day kissing it won't had been enough  
_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

What did ya have to give me all and to take it all away?  
_I know you well, I know your smell._

It's following me everywhere  
_I've been addicted to you._

And if you think that I'm a fool then you must realise how foolish you was to make this end

_Goodbye my lover._

(gasp)  
_Goodbye my friend._

(gulp)  
_You have been the one._

I'm feeling guilty anyway  
_You have been the one for me._

And I wish you still can be

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

I'm all alone and my nightmare begins  
_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

I'm still dreaming of you, but there's no chance that I fall back on my knees  
_And as you move on, remember me,_

Be hurt just as I am, and we'll have what we've earned  
_Remember us and all we used to be_

All the times we were together and that we really feel we were a life, alike  
_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

I wish I could once more, just one more time  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Not for so long, not enough long, it would have never be too long  
_I'd be the father of your child._

Now it sure, I won't have children  
_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

I'd done anything instead of leaving you  
_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

We can talk together, but …  
_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

And you know it

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Goodbye Hilary  
_You have been the one._

The only one  
_You have been the one for me._

And I wish you could still be

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep._

Only in my dreams  
_And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

No I won't be kneeling at your feet  
_Goodbye my lover._

My only lover  
_Goodbye my friend._

My last friend  
_You have been the one._

The only one…  
_You have been the one for me._

And I wish I could have been too. I wish I could have been the one for you  
_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so_

_I'm so,_

_I'm so hollow._

It does hurt to say farewell

How was it? Not so bad for another chapter?


End file.
